When in Peaceville
by Isaac Clarke117
Summary: Inspired by the movie When In Rome. Fed up with the feeling of love, Laney Penn takes some coins from the local fountain. But when the owners of the coins suddenly become obsessed with her, Laney must decide what she really cares about in her life.
1. Chapter 1

Grojband belongs to Todd Kauffman and Mark Thornton

"Chug, Chug, Chug"

Corey Riffen, inspired by the words of his friends, continued to gulp down his soda. The members of Grojband had decided to take a break from music for a little while, and have a nice, relaxing day at the mall. And thanks to the challenging dares of Kin and Kon, Corey soon found himself trying to chug a can of soda in less than a minute.

"Almost there" the twins encouraged, their eyes filled with anticipation.

Laney Penn, the only female member of the band, rolled her eyes. It wasn't easy being a girl in a male dominated environment. Their gross, yet strangely interesting, habits always left here feeling like an outcast. But they were her friends, and she wouldn't trade them for anything in the world.

"You can do it Core" she encouraged.

Laney had hoped that she could take the opportunity of a day off to hang out with Corey, alone. Maybe even curl up next to him during a movie at the theatre. It was not meant to be however, as Kin and Kon never seemed to want to leave their side. It was starting to get a little frustrating

"Done!" Corey suddenly exclaimed, slamming his now empty can, on the table.

"What, no belch?" Kon whined.

Corey smiled.

"Wait for it…"

All three friends swore that the table shook; as their blue haired friend let out the biggest burp they had ever heard. Kin and Laney both held up scores of 10, while Kon only held up a 9.5.

"The force and noise were excellent, but your technique was a little flawed" he explained.

His friends stared at him for a moment, but soon shrugged it off.

"Well that was fun" Laney muttered sarcastically, "But what are we going to do now?"

Corey shrugged and placed his arm around her.

"No idea Lanes. What do you wanna do?"

Thoughts of snuggling in a movie theatre once again entered the young bassists mind.

"Actually…"

"Lets go see the Fountain of Peaceville!" the twins shouted simultaneously.

"Great idea guys" Corey said, leaving Laney's side to give his friends a high five.

Laney felt her blood begin to boil. Why did the twins have to ruin everything? She sighed and began calming herself down.

"Sure" she muttered.

"All right then. Lets go"

**(Wicked Cool Transition)**

"I still can't believe how cool this looks" Corey remarked.

The Fountain of Peaceville was located in the middle of the mall, and had a fairly large audience watching it everyday. It was no surprise to anyone, considering the beautiful carvings and brilliant designs that were embedded within the marble. And right now, it mesmerized the four 13 year olds that stood before it.

"My dad says that this thing has been here forever" Kon said.

Laney rolled her eyes.

"I doubt that. This fountain was probably built along with the mall. It can't be that old"

"Ah, but it is" Kin interjected, "It even has an old legend to it"

"Really?" Corey raised his eyebrow.

Kin nodded.

"Yep. The legend states that if you put a coin in its cascading waters, true love will come your way"

Laney chuckled. If that was true, then maybe she should try it out.

"Is it true?" Corey asked.

"I'm not really sure" Kin admitted, "No one has ever come forward to prove it".

Corey nodded, looking as though he was deep in thought. Laney stared at him, an idea forming in her head.

"Anybody got a coin?" she asked.

Corey looked up and smiled at her mischievously.

"My, my Lanes. You hoping to fall in love soon" he chuckled.

Laney felt her face grow hot.

"No", she snapped, "I just want to see if the legend is true"

"Sure" Corey grinned, flipping a coin her way.

Laney caught it in mid-air, and smiled.

"Thanks"

Laney turned to the fountain, her heart beginning to beat faster. She took a deep breath and tossed in the coin. It landed within the falling water and plopped to the bottom. Laney closed her eyes, not really knowing what to expect. When nothing happened after awhile, she sighed and turned to her friends.

"I guess we wait" she shrugged.

Corey walked up next to her and placed his arm around her shoulder.

"Don't worry about it Lanes. You'll find love someday. In the mean time, why don't we all go see a movie"

Laney could hardly believe her ears.

"R-Really?" she asked.

"Why not? Kin, Kon?"

The twins nodded enthusiastically.

"Lets go see that new horror film that just came out" Kin, suggested.

"No way. Lets go see the new monster movie" Kon argued.

The brother glared at each other.

"Horror movie"

"Monster Movie"

"Horror!"

"Monster!"

Corey sighed. He whistled to get his friends attention.

"Guys, stop it. No fighting on our day off"

The twins stopped their shouting and looked down in shame.

"Sorry" they muttered.

"Don't worry about it. Besides, why don't we let Lanes decide? She hasn't had the chance to choose what we do today, and I think its only fair she decides the movie"

Kin felt himself begin to argue, when he received a fiery death glare from Laney.

"Sure" he gulped, "Let Laney decide"

Corey smiled and turned to his red-haired friend.

"So Lanes, What movie do you want to see?"

Laney smiled to herself. This was gonna be good.


	2. Chapter 2

"Do we have to?

Corey rolled his eyes.

"Yes Kin. This is the movie that Laney wanted"

"But its some stupid romantic comedy" Kon whined next to his brother.

"So? Look, it was Laney's decision, and I think we should honor that. Besides, you guys might end up liking it"

"I sincerely doubt that" Kin muttered, rolling his eyes.

Corey chuckled and checked his surroundings. The theatre seemed busy for a warm afternoon, but he wasn't going to complain. He hoped that Laney was okay. She had left them to get some popcorn, and he was worried that the crowds would slow her down. His fears remained unanswered however, as the familiar red head soon returned with a mountain of food and drinks.

"Hey guys. Sorry about that delay"

Kin and Kon didn't respond. Their eyes widened and sparkled at the structure of refreshment before them. They turned to Laney, their mouths beginning to drool.

"Is that for us?" Kin asked softly.

"Yep. Consider it a thank you for putting up with my movie decision"

"Thank you" Kon muttered, diving straight into a large bucket of popcorn.

Laney chuckled at her friend's enthusiasm and turned her attention to Corey.

"Here Core" she said, tossing him a box of candy, "I know these are your favorites"

Corey caught it in the air and smiled. He wrapped Laney in a tight hug, producing a faint blush on the bassist's cheeks.

"Thanks Lanes. You always know how to brighten my day"

Laney nodded as the two separated.

"Sure, Core. Now come on, lets find some seats"

**(Find a Seat Transition)**

Due in part to Corey's persuasive personality, and Laney's ferocious wrath, Grojband soon found themselves in prime, center seats. Kin and Kon sat next to each other, while Corey sat next to a very excited Laney.

"Wow, these seats are great" Corey smiled, "This movie might actually be fun"

Laney grinned, a small plan beginning to form in her head. Her movie selection had been no accident. Critics had raved about this film being perfect for couples, and for bringing people closer together. Her plan was simple. Any time a romantic moment occurred on screen, she would try to get closer to Corey. Hold his hand; hug his arm, and anything else she could possibly do to get him to notice her. For now however, sitting next to him was enough.

"What's this movie about again?" Kin suddenly whispered.

"Does it matter? It'll probably just be something stupid and fake," Kon whispered back.

The twins continued their conversation, even after the trailers began playing on the screen. Each word they spoke was suddenly beginning to irritate Laney.

"Guys, be quiet" she shushed them

"Don't shush me," Kin angrily whispered back.

"Then don't talk so much"

"I can't talk as much as I want to"

"Both of you shut up!" an angry voice from behind them, snapped

The friends became silent, but not before giving each other a death glare. Laney crossed her arms and sighed.

_Don't worry about it_, she thought, _Just focus on the rest of the movie._

It took a little while for a romantic part to begin, but Laney was prepared. She began slyly moving herself towards Corey, his eyes focused completely focused on the screen in front of him. It wasn't long before their shoulders were touching. He turned to her as she began reaching for his hand.

"Ha!" Kon suddenly laughed, spraying the contents of his popcorn bucket everywhere.

Laney covered her head as a sudden barrage of kernels and butter feel towards her. By the time she checked her hair, the romantic moment had passed and Corey's attention had returned to the movie.

"Dang it Kon" she muttered, angrily pulling the pieces of corn from her hair.

"Shhhhhhh!"

Laney turned around and held her fist up.

"You wanna try something buddy" she threatened.

The man shook his head, shrinking back in fear. Laney nodded and turned back to the screen. Her outburst did not go unnoticed however, as she was soon approached by a manager.

"I saw that" the manager frowned, "One more outburst and you are out of here"

Laney groaned. This could not possibly get any worse.

"Alright" she agreed.

The manager nodded, and continued his surveillance of the theatre. Another moment had passed while she had been distracted, making her chances to get closer to Corey smaller and smaller. She could only hope the next romantic part would go smoothly.

"This movies pretty good" Corey whispered to her.

Laney nodded in agreement, even though her focus had been on him the whole time.

"Yeah, its great" she smiled.

Corey smiled back, and turned his head back to the film. Another moment soon arrived, and Laney would not let this one past. While it played, she instantly reached for Corey's hand and grasped it. The action surprised the guitarist, prompting him to fling her hand away suddenly. He avoided her gaze for a moment, telling Laney all she needed to know.

"I'm sorry," he muttered.

Laney felt her heart snap in two. She stood up and began leaving the theatre, fighting back tears as she did so. He didn't want to hold her hand. He wasn't interested.

"Something wrong" the ticket taker asked as she walked passed.

Laney ignored him, anger suddenly beginning to boil up from within her. She had gotten her hopes up, and this was the result. She should never have trusted the stupid fountain. It didn't bring her true love. It had brought her despair and sadness. The mall's theatre was right next to the fountain, and Laney made a beeline for it.

"You think you can lie to people like that," Laney growled at the marble structure, "You think you're allowed to get peoples hopes up"

Laney stared at the cascading water for a moment the shimmering of the coins within distracting her. She reached in and grabbed a few.

"Here" she said, shaking her fist at the fountain, "I'm making sure these people are spared your lies and heartbreak. What do you think of that?"

The fountain remained silent, no matter how much Laney glared at it. She sighed and pocketed the coins.

"Whatever" she muttered, turning away.

Her heart had been crushed, and felt as though it would never be repaired. Little did she know, that things were soon about to change.

**Authors Note: I'm really sorry for not updating sooner. I've been working a lot and spending time with family, so I haven't been able to write in a while. Anyway, I wanted to say thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far, and I hope you guys like this part as well. Read, review, and enjoy the chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as Laney got home, she tossed the coins into a small bowl next to the door. Her parents heard the sudden clang, and came in to investigate.

"Is something wrong honey?" her mother asked.

Laney shook her head. There was no point in getting her parents involved.

"No, I'm alright" she managed to smile.

Her parents gave her a skeptical look, but returned to their previous activities. Laney slowly ascended the stairs to her room and, upon reaching it, closed the door behind her. She changed into her pajamas and slipped into the covers of her bed. All she wanted to do right now was sleep, and try to forget the day's event. She would worry about confronting Corey tomorrow at band practice. She sighed and descended into a dreamless sleep.

**(The Very Next Day**)

Laney took a deep breath, and knocked on the door of the garage.

She silently prayed that she would be able to avoid anything awkward with Corey. The last thing she needed was for him to ignore her.

"Laney's here!" a familiar voice called.

The door opened rapidly, revealing a very excited looking Kin.

"Hey guys" she smiled, walking in with her bass.

Kin closed the door, and began walking beside her.

"Hey Lanes" Corey greeted.

Laney waved to him. So far so good.

"Anything planned for today?" she asked, taking the bass from its case.

Corey shook his head as Kin took his place behind the keyboard.

"Not really. I thought we could just do some sound checks today"

"Sounds good", she turned towards Kon, "Count us in big guy?"

The drummer nodded.

"1, 2, 3!"

"Oh no you don't!

Laney rolled her eyes as Trina suddenly stormed into the garage. Mina followed behind her, looking rather nervous.

"What do you want Trina?" Corey glared at his sister.

Trina glared back.

"I need you losers gone. Hunky Nick Mallory just called and said that he was coming over. How can I prove my undying and unwavering love for him, if I keep getting distracted from by your lame, and disgusting music?"

"Earplugs might help" Mina suggested.

Trina turned to her friend, a reddish hue of death filling her eyes. Mina shrunk back in fear, and began cowering.

"I'm sorry, it was a stupid thing to say," she cried.

Trina sighed, the hue beginning to leave her eyes. She turned her attention back to Corey and began pointing to the door.

"Out!"

"Why don't you make us" Corey snapped.

Trina was about to shout some more, before a sudden knock dismantled the mood.

"Hello. Anyone in there" Nick Mallory called.

Trina instantly appeared next to the handle. She lifted the door and gave her best, cutesy, look.

"Hey Nick" she swooned.

"Hey Trina Riffen, its nice to see you"

Trina giggled and invited him in. As the popular boy entered, Laney thought that she noticed something different about him. He was wearing fancier attire than he normally would, and he even smelled like a fresh bottle of cologne. His hair looked like it had sculpted carefully, and even his shoes looked brand new. But the most mysterious thing about him, were the small pieces of paper that he held in his hand.

"Is there something you need?" Corey asked.

Nick Mallory nodded, revealing the paper in his hand.

"Nick Mallory would like to invite Grojband to play at Nick Mallory's party tonight" the hunky boy smiled.

Trina looked as though she had witnessed someone dying

"W-what? You want to invite my little brother and his stupid friend to one of your famous and awesome parties? They don't even play good music"

Nick Mallory held up his hand.

"Nick Mallory happens to like little Riffen's band's music, and would love for them to play at Nick's party. Nick Mallory even dressed up to give the news"

"And you look fantastic. But what about me and my invitation?"

Nick Mallory shrugged.

"Nick is sorry, but this is all he has. Besides, Nick Mallory has already invited the cutest girl in Peaceville"

His gaze turned to Laney, prompting her to blush. Was he talking about her? He really thought she looked cute?

"Well thanks Nick" Corey suddenly blurted, "We'd love to"

"That's great. Nick Mallory's party is at 7, so try not to be late"

The teenager nodded at Trina and left the garage. Laney could have sworn he winked at her before he left. Just what was going on?

"Well, I guess we have a gig" Corey smiled.

Trina suddenly jumped into the air, columns of fire and destruction shooting up from the ground. Her diary flew into her hands, and she began writing.

"And there are our lyrics"

Trina finished writing and flew back down to the earth, her diary slowly floating into Corey's outstretched hand.

"Great. Come on guys, let's practice"

Laney nodded and began playing. As she played however, he thoughts continued to question Nick Mallory's behavior. The popular boy had complemented her, and winked at her. He had dressed up to deliver the invitations, and even wore fancy cologne. Was it possible that the popular boy liked her? She shook the thought from her head. No, that was impossible.

"Come on Lanes, you're slowing down" Corey shouted to her.

The red head nodded, and continued playing her bass.

**Authors Note: I'm really sorry about the short chapter. I'm having a little bit writers block, and its really taking its toll. I promise that the next chapter will be longer. Read and Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Alright!" Corey yelled happily, creating one last riff on his guitar.

The band had been practicing all day, and ad finally wrapped up practice at around 4. This left them three hours to get ready for the party.

"Try to find something nice to wear" Corey said to his friend, "We want to make a big impression at this party"

His friends nodded, and began packing up to go home. Laney was just about to walk out the door, when she suddenly heard Corey call out for her.

"Hey Lanes, could you wait up for a sec?"

Laney stopped moving and turned to her blue haired friend.

"Sure Core. What do you need?"

Corey smiled.

"I was just wondering, if you don't mind, if you would like to go to the party with me?"

"Core, we're all going. You don't have to ask me that"

Corey shook his head.

"Sorry, I guess I should have been more clear. It's just that, there's going to be a lot of people at the party. Most of them will be older than us, and complete strangers. What I'm suggesting is that we stick together at the party. Kind of watch each others back and all that"

Laney raised her eyebrow in confusion.

"I guess that makes sense" she said, "But what about Kin and Kon?"

"They'll have each other. We don't have to do it. I just figured it was a good idea"

Laney thought about it for a moment. Corey did have a point. There were going to be a lot of people, and they were complete strangers. Not to mention, she might be able to spend some quality time with her crush. That would definitely make up for the awkward movie incident.

"Sure Core" she smiled, "Good idea"

Corey beamed at her praise.

"Cool. Come over at around 6:30 and we'll walk over together"

Laney nodded, and left the garage with a wave.

**(Party Time Transition)**

"Whoa" mumbled Kin.

"What? Too much?"

"Not at all. I think you look great"

Laney smiled. It took her forever to find a formal dress that she liked, and was glad that her friends approved. It was a nice orange outfit that had beautiful patterns sequencing around it. It was definitely one of her favorite dresses.

"Thanks Kin. Have you seen Corey anywhere?"

"I think he's still getting ready. The party starts in half an hour, so I hope he hurries up"

"Don't worry bro. Corey won't let us down" Kon encouraged.

The drummer was proven right, as Corey suddenly thundered down the stairs. Not wanting to be to formal, Corey had opted to wear a gray vest over a navy blue shirt. He still wore his signature beanie, but his hair did look as though it had been styled around it.

"Hey guy, sorry about being late. I was just…"

Corey stopped, his eyes resting on Laney.

"Wow Lanes, you look fantastic," he said.

Laney felt herself smile. She was definitely happy she chose this dress.

"Well then, shall we go?" Corey beckoned outside,

His friends chuckled at his formality, and started making there way to Nick Mallory's party with their instruments.

"I wonder if they'll like us?" Kon said aloud.

"I don't see why not. We're the greatest band in Peaceville, remember?" Corey smiled.

"Kon's got a point Corey. These people are older than us, and may have very different viewpoints. I just hope they don't throw us out"

Corey chuckled.

"Come on Kin, you think to much. We'll go out there a play an awesome gig, just like we always do. Right Lanes?"

Laney nodded, unable to say no to Corey's enthusiasm.

"Sure Core," she said.

The band continued walking for a while before finally coming to the vibrant, and now very colorful, Mallory household. Dozens of teenagers, and other assorted people, littered the yard and house. Corey smiled.

"Oh yeah, this is going to be good"

"Grojband, glad to see you made it"

Nick Mallory suddenly appeared in the doorway of the house, still dressed in his earlier attire.

"Hey Nick. I thought the party didn't start till 7?" Corey asked.

Nick Mallory chuckled.

"You've got a lot to learn about parties Corey Riffen. Come on in and set up your equipment. There should be a small stage set up in the living room"

Corey nodded his thanks, and took his stuff inside.

"Yikes" Kon muttered.

The house was even worse than the yard. Tables had been overturned, and furniture lay scattered across the ground.

"Yikes is right. Come on, lets set up" Corey said, making his way toward the stage.

His friends nodded, and followed him. The stage had a surprisingly nice set up, and was relatively easy to completely assemble. By the time they had finished, it was only 7:45.

"Nick said we go on at 8, so we have a little bit of time," Corey said.

"Great. That'll give me plenty of time to seek out the buffet table" Kon smiled, licking his lips.

"Bro, this is a teenage party. There won't be anything left"

"The more reason to find it as quickly as possible. Come on" Kon started making his way through the crowd, an annoyed looking Kin slowly following him.

"How about you Lanes. You wanna do something?" Corey asked,

Laney shook her head.

"Nah, I'm good. I think I'll just tune my bass a little"

Corey nodded.

"Alright. I have to go to the bathroom, so I see you in a bit"

Corey leaped off the stage, and began looking for the little rockstars room. Laney smiled as he left, and picked up her bass.

"You look nice"

Laney nearly jumped out of her skin. She turned quickly, and saw Nick Mallory staring at her.

"Thanks, I guess" she said.

Nick smiled.

"Sorry about scaring you. Nick Mallory sometimes had that effect on people"

"I wasn't scared. I was just a little surprised"

"Sure. You do look beautiful though. Like a vibrant flower nestled in the breast of a crisp spring morning"

Laney smiled, suddenly feeling very nervous.

"Uh, thanks"

"Of course. You know, if you ever wanted to hang out or something, that would be really cool"

"With you? That's a flattering offer Nick, but I spend most of my time at band practice. I don't really have a lot of time for hanging out"

Nick Mallory sighed sadly.

"Nick Mallory was afraid it would have to come to this, but he has no choice now"

Nick drew in a breath, and gave Laney his best, smoldering look. The redhead felt her mind go blank as she stared into the dreamy eyes of the teenager. She was about to say yes, when she felt a sudden hand on her shoulder.

"Hey Nick, what's up" Corey smiled.

Laney shook her head, trying to regain her senses. She felt as though she had been pulled into some kind of spell. A very, very, attractive spell.

"Oh, hey Corey Riffen" Nick said, a bit of edge in his voice, "Are you ready to play?"

"You bet. As soon as Kin and Kon get back, we'll be all set to go"

Nick Mallory nodded.

"Good. It was nice talking to you Laney Penn" the hunky boy said, walking away to join his friends.

Corey turned to Laney.

"What was that about?" he asked.

Laney shrugged.

"I have no idea"

Kin and Kon soon arrived, their bellies full of the sparing snacks that had been left at the buffet table. Each member got behind each of there instruments, and prepared to play.

"Hello patrons of nick Mallory's party" Corey yelled into the microphone.

Everyone turned their heads to the stage, a curious look on their face.

"Who the heck are these brats?" Someone shouted.

"We're the brats that are gonna knock your socks off" Corey smiled, "Count us in Kon"

"1,2,3"

_Saturday Night  
Saturday Night_

_Punch the clock_  
_Right on time_  
_Think I'm gonna lose my mind_  
_5 o'clock seems like it's a lifetime away_

_Hate my boss_  
_Hate this place_  
_Wanna shove it in his face_  
_He doesn't know his wife is texting me every day_

_But I see_  
_The weekend right in front of me_

_I wish every night was Saturday night_  
_I wish every night was Saturday night_  
_Here's to hoping Monday never comes_  
_S-S-S-Saturday Night_

_Saturday Night_

_Half past six_  
_Hit the town_  
_Taking shots and buying rounds_  
_Ozzy's on the jukebox riding Crazy Trains_

_Love my friends_  
_Love this bar_  
_The bouncer looks like Ringo Starr_  
_So many girls that my neck hurts, have I gone insane?_

_And I see_  
_The weekend right in front of me_

_I wish every night was Saturday night_  
_I wish every night was Saturday night_  
_Here's to hoping Monday never comes_  
_S-S-S-Saturday Night_

_I wish every night was Saturday night_  
_I wish every night was Saturday night_  
_Here's to hoping Monday never comes_  
_S-S-S-Saturday Night_

_This taxi cab_  
_It really ain't so bad_  
_As I lean out the window I say_  
_S-S-S-Saturday_

_I wish every night was Saturday night_  
_I wish every night was Saturday night_  
_I wish every night was Saturday night_  
_I wish every night was Saturday night_  
_I wish every night was Saturday night_  
_I wish every night was Saturday night_  
_Here's to hoping Monday never comes_  
_S-S-S-Saturday Night_

_I wish every night was Saturday night_  
_I wish every night was Saturday night_  
_Here's to hoping Monday never comes_  
_S-S-S-Saturday Night_

_Saturday Night  
S-S-S-Saturday Night  
Saturday Night_

The last words left Corey's mouth with force, leaving a dead silence over the crowd. Multiple people clapping, and cheering soon broke the silence. The whole house nearly shook with uproar of applause. Grojband smiled to each other and took a bow.

"Thank You Party People!" Corey shouted, flicking his pick into the crowd.

The piece of plastic flew across the room, and sliced open a bag of chips for a struggling boy. The boy nodded in Corey direction as the band left the stage.

"That was awesome guys," Corey said, wrapping his friends in a hug.

"Are we going to play just one song?" Kon asked.

"Yep. Have to move this story along somehow"

Kon shrugged.

"Cool"

The young friends soon found themselves mingling with the other patrons at the party. According to Corey, it was earning them legitimate Street Cred. Laney didn't know what that meant, but she wasn't about to argue about it either.

"Are you guys really twins?' an older girl asked Kin and Kon.

"Oh yeah. Heck, I even have the back nipples to prove it" Kon said, lifting up his shirt.

The crowd flinched back, but couldn't keep their eyes away. It wasn't long for them to suddenly push Corey and Laney away from their friends.

"Looks like somebody's popular" Laney smiled,

Corey chuckled.

"You said it Lanes"

"Hey, you were the kids who just played that song, right?"

Corey and Laney turned, suddenly facing a gruff looking boy with a green Mohawk.

"Yeah. My names Corey and this is Laney" Corey introduced them.

"Laney huh. That's a cool name. You wanna drink?" the boy offered, holding out a plastic red cup.

"Actually…"

"No, she doesn't" Corey suddenly snapped.

The boy and Laney looked at Corey with surprise.

"Its just a drink dude. No harm done"

"She doesn't want your drink "dude". Buzz off"

The guy became angry.

"What are you? Her boyfriend or something?" he sneered.

"I'm just a concerned friend, that's all"

"Concerned, my butt. Fine, I'm going"

The guy muttered angrily under his breath as he walked away. Laney turned to her friend.

"Core, what the heck was that!?"

"What?"

"Don't what me. I'm perfectly capable of making my own decisions thank you"

"Lanes, what if he put something in that drink. What if he tried to take advantage of you?"

"Advantage? Core, you really think I'm that stupid. I was going to rejected the drink politely, not accept it without question. Do you have no faith in my judgment at all?"

Corey glared her.

"That's the thanks I get for trying to look out for you?" he asked angrily.

"Look out for me? Corey Riffen, I'm not an idiot. I can do what I want. And I certainly don't need you to look out for me"

Corey let his eyes descend to the ground, avoiding Laney's stern gaze.

"I'm sorry. I just…"

Laney held up her hand.

"You know what, don't even bother. I'm tired of your excuses"

She turned her back on him, and began walking towards the door.

"Enjoy the Party" she said to him as she walked out.

**(On The Porch Transition)**

"Stupid, stupid idiot" Laney growled, kicking a nearby post.

She was standing under the night sky on the Mallory's porch, and her temper was through the roof.

"Who does he think he is, telling me what to do?" She mumbled.

Were all her times with Corey doomed to awkward failures? She remembered the fountain again, and spat on the grass.

"Well that's not very lady like" a voice behind her said.

Laney turned, surprised to see who had spoken.

"Larry?"

**Authors Note: Wow, thats was a long chapter. I think I got past my writers block, don't you? The song was _Saturday _by Bowling for Soup, who are one of my favorite bands of all time. When this story is over, I might consider creating stories revolving around their songs. But for now, Read, Review, and Have a Great Day!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Larry?"

The red haired bassist for the Newmans smiled.

"Funny seeing you here" he said, walking up beside her.

"I could say the same thing. What are you doing here?"

Larry shrugged.

"Its an interesting story actually. Yesterday, Nick Mallory came to us and asked if we would play for his party. Carrie said yes instantly, and we practiced all day. Then, from nowhere, Nick called us to cancel and said he was hiring you guys instead"

Laney frowned. Why would Nick Mallory suddenly reject the Newmans and hire Grojband?

"Did he say why he canceled?" she asked.

"Nope" Larry said, shaking his head. "All he did was apologize, and say that he was hiring Grojband instead. Nick had even left some invitations for us, but Carrie forbad us from going. She was so angry, that she nearly destroyed her guitar"

Laney chuckled before a realization struck her.

"So if she forbad you guys from coming, why are you here?" she asked.

Larry face suddenly turned red. He started to rub the back of his head in nervousness.

"I, uh, actually came to see you," he said.

"What? Why?" Laney said, her voice filled with confusion.

Larry shifted uncomfortably. He drew in a breath and let it out slowly, his eyes suddenly staring directly into Laney's.

"To tell you something important. Laney, I think I'm in love with you"

Laney's eyes bulged from their sockets. A torrent of questions and emotions twirled around her head as she tried to register what her rival had just said.

"H-huh?" she managed to squeak out.

Larry took a step closer and grasped her hands.

"I don't know why, but you're all I can think about. Your voice, your eyes, your hair. They fill my every waking thought and it's driving me crazy. I knew I had to see you, to tell you how I felt."

Laney took a step back, her voice barely able to speak any words.

"What about Carrie?" she sputtered, "Just last week you told me that you were really making progress. Heck, you told me you were gonna ask her out soon. What happened?"

"What about Carrie. I woke up today and realized that going after her would be hopeless. We're better off as friends. But you, you're different. I know that I love you, and I know you could love me too"

Laney shook her head. This was just way too much to take in right now.

"Look Larry, I don't know what to say to all this. I'll admit I'm flattered, but I just don't know if you're thinking straight"

"Of course I am. I've never been more sure of anything in my life"

"But you're acting crazy. You can't just suddenly change your mind about whom you love. That's not how it works."

Larry frowned.

"This is about Corey, isn't it?" he growled.

"W-what do you mean?"

"You still like him, don't you? Even after everything he's done to you, how he's ignored you and called you a guy for years now. How can stand to like someone like that?"

"It's not like that," Laney said, her voice slightly cracking.

"But it is. Why can't you see that being with Corey is not going to happen? You have to move on to someone who will actually care about you, someone you can finally believe in"

Laney bit the bottom of her lip. As much as she hated it, Larry did have a point. But could she really give up on Corey forever?

"I'm sorry, but I have to go" she said, suddenly dashing into the house.

"Think about it" she heard him call after her.

Laney shook her head, and began making her way through the crowd. She had had enough of this party, and just wanted to leave with her friends.

"Laney" a voice called out to her.

She turned to her left and found Kin making his way towards her.

"Hey Kin" she greeted, "Have you seen Corey and Kon?"

The keyboardist nodded.

"There over by the kitchen" he said.

"Great. Would you mind showing me directly? I want to ask them if we could leave now"

"Leave? But we just barely got here."

"I know, I know. I'm just starting to feel a little sick, that's all " Laney said, clutching her stomach.

"Alright. Come on, they're this way"

Laney followed her friend through the crowd, barely managing to dodge a piece of pizza suddenly thrown by a random teen.

"Sorry" the teen yelled.

Laney rolled her eyes, and ignored him. She was definitely done with this stupid party.

"There they are" Kin said.

Kon and Corey waved from their location next to the fridge. They walked over to join their friends.

"What's up guys?" Kon asked.

Corey's gaze refused to meet Laney's. He seemed that he was still feeling guilty about the incident with the drink.

"I'm feeling a little sick, and was wondering if it was okay if we left" she asked.

Her friends looked at each other for a moment.

"Sure Lanes, no problem" Corey said.

Laney nodded her thanks, and the band went to retrieve their instruments. As soon as they had done so, they left promptly and quickly.

"That's was one crazy party," Kon said as they stepped outside.

"I know. I only hope that our gig was enough to earn us some popularity with teens," Corey agreed.

Laney remained silent as her friends talked all the way to Kin and Kon's place. She needed time to figure out just what the heck had happened in the past 24 hours.

"This is our stop" Kin said as they walked up to the front door.

The twins thanked them for the night and went inside, leaving Corey and Laney all alone. An awkward silence fell between the two.

"So…" Corey began.

"I'm sorry about yelling at you" Laney interrupted, "I was feeling a little angry and I shouldn't have taken it out on you"

Corey smiled at his friend. He wrapped his arm around her.

"No problem Lanes. And I'm sorry too. You have every right in the world to make your own decisions, and I shouldn't have told you otherwise. Still friends?"

Laney nodded, fist bumping her best friends.

"Still Friends" she smiled.

"Great" Corey said, stepping away from her, "And I have the perfect way to show you I'm sorry"

Laney gazed at her friend with confusion.

"You don't have to do that Core. You apology was more than enough"

"You may think so, but I'm still not sure that proves just how sorry I am. So, I was wondering if you wanted to get Belchi's with me after practice tomorrow. It'll be my treat"

Laney thought about it for a moment.

"I guess so. Good luck buying for Kon though. That kid can eat more that a elephant" she smiled.

"Actually, I was hopping that it could just be me and you tomorrow."

Laney closed her mouth for a moment, letting a gentle breeze of silence to pass between the two friends.

"W-what?" she managed to say.

Corey chuckled.

"Yeah, just you and me. No Kin, no Kon, and especially no Trina. Just two friends hanging out and having a nice lunch. What do you say?"

Laney was speechless for a moment. Was Corey asking her out on a date? Sure he had used the word "friends", but that didn't mean it couldn't be a date. Either way, it wouldn't hurt to see.

"Sure Core" she smiled, "I would love to"

Corey grinned.

"Great. I guess I'll see you tomorrow then"

"Yep. I'll see you later Core"

Corey nodded as Laney began walking to her home next door. He watched her walk away for a moment before turning and going to his own house. As he walked, he couldn't help the smile that was beginning to grace his lips. He had big plans for tomorrow, and he couldn't wait to get started.

**Author's Note: To celebrate the life threatening cold that had closed school for two days, I decided to pass the time by writing another chapter. What could Corey be planning for Laney? And what's going on with Nick and Larry? Stay Tuned to find out!**

**Thanks for Reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

The anticipation of the evening with Corey remained at the forefront of Laney's mind as she walked to practice the next day .The awkwardness of the past two days were still within the depths of her mind, but seemed unimportant compared the current situation.

"Hey guys" Laney greeted, walking through the open garage.

Kin and Kon waved to her, their butts seated firmly on the couch. They turned to Corey, eager to get practice started. The front man was busy strumming his guitar however, and failed to see his best friend walk in.

"Hey Core" Laney waved to get his attention.

Corey looked up from the instrument, his face suddenly brightening.

"Oh, hey Lanes, glad to see you made it. Now we can finally get started with practice."

The twins jumped up from their seat and made their way towards the waiting instruments. Laney followed their lead and retrieved her base from its container. She was about to take the stairs up to the stage, when she suddenly saw Corey's outstretched arm in front of her.

"Need a boost" the guitarist smiled.

Laney smiled back and grabbed her friend's hand. Corey pulled up, and Laney soon took her place by his side. She turned to Kon.

"Count us in big guy?" she asked.

Kon nodded.

"You got it. 1,2,3!"

**(Practice Time Transition)**

Though it was a regular practice, Laney could have sworn it had lasted an eternity. Though she did her best to restrain her gaze, it continually ignored her and frequently began focusing on her crush. She was worried that he had noticed her staring, because she often caught him doing the same thing to her.

"Great job guys" Corey said, deciding to call it quits for the day. His friends nodded and played one last note, before stretching their sore limbs. Kon stared outside for a moment; his gaze suddenly noticing that the sun had already began its decent into the horizon.

"Whoa, how long did we play?' he chuckled.

Laney smiled, already beginning to pack away her base. She turned to Corey and found him doing the exact same thing. He almost seemed as excited as her.

"So, you guys wanna go to the park or something?" Kin asked, his eyes darting back and forth between Corey and Laney.

Corey stopped for a moment, a small sigh escape his lips. He turned to his friend with an apologetic smile.

"Actually Kin, me and Lanes were gonna head over to Belchis after practice today"

"Sure, I could go for some Belchis" Kin nodded.

Corey rubbed the back of his head. This was harder than he thought.

"Uh, Kin, I was being literal. As in, just Laney and I are going to Belchis tonight, not you guys. Not that I don't want you guys around or anything, but…"

"No problem Corey" Kon suddenly interrupted, "We don't mind if you guys go out on a date"

Both Corey and Laney's faces began turning red.

"I don't know if I would necessarily call it a date" Corey mumbled.

Kon laughed at his friends' embarrassment. These two really were totally adorbs.

"Yeah, right. Come on bro, let's leave these two love birds alone"

Kin nodded, his face looking a little disappointed. He packed his keyboard under his arm, and began making his way to the open garage door.

"Sure, whatever" he grunted.

Kon rolled his eyes and followed his brother out the door. Corey turned to his remaining friend, his face looking a little guilty.

"So, ready to go?" he asked.

Laney nodded, her face still a little red. Corey gestured for her to go first, and the two friends were soon out the door.

**(Date or Not Transition)**

Though it was late in the afternoon, the restaurant still had a fair amount of people sitting in it. Corey started his place in line and stared at the menu.

"What are you thinking about getting?" Laney asked.

Corey shrugged.

"I'm thinking about getting a Belch burger with fries. How about you"

"Not sure yet. Mom only gave me so much money, so I'm trying to find a good price"

Corey chuckled.

"Lanes, I'm apologizing to you, remember? This ones on me"

Laney smiled her thanks, but her insides felt like doing the mamba. This was sounding more and more like a date with each passing second.

"Why not get a salad?" Corey suddenly asked.

"A salad? Why a salad?"

Corey smiled nervously.

"Because you a girl?" he said with uncertainty.

"What the heck is that supposed to mean? You think that just because I'm a girl that I want a salad?"

"No, of course not" Corey quickly pulled his arms up in defense, "I just wasn't thinking at the moment. You can get whatever you want"

Laney smiled slyly at her friend.

"Core, I'm joking with you. Why so serious?"

Corey groaned, rolling back his eyes.

"You're a real joker, you know that?" he glowered.

Laney nodded.

"Of course. But that's the reason you guys keep me around, isn't it?" she smirked.

"Oh, I don't know about that. You are kinda pretty to look at…"  
Corey suddenly slapped his hand over his mouth, already regretting the words that had just come out of his mouth.

'_Way to go Corey' _he thought, '_Lets make things more awkward, shall we?'_

Laney, however, felt herself beginning to blush. Corey had never called her pretty before. She kinda liked it.

"Sir" the cashier called again.

Corey snapped out of his thoughts and turned to the man at the counter.

"Oh, sorry" he apologized,

The cashier rolled his eyes and looked at his register.

"What would you like today?" he asked them.

"Oh. I'll have a Belch burger with fries and a, um." He turned to Laney, "What did you want again"

"A salad"

Corey nodded.

"Right. And one salad please"

The cashier placed the order in his register and turned back to make the call. Corey began reaching for his wallet for a moment, before suddenly realizing what he ordered.

"A salad?" he whispered to Laney, "You just argued with me about getting one"

"So? That didn't mean I didn't want one" she smiled.

Corey groaned and turned back to the counter.

"How much is that?" he asked the cashier.

"10.37 please"

Corey pulled out a twenty from his wallet and handed it over. The cashier placed it in the register, and handed Corey back his change.

"Alright, your meal should be coming up shortly" he said.

Corey nodded.

"Why don't you find us a place to sit?" he suggested to Laney.

The bassist nodded, and began searching for an open table. Due to its busyness, many of the center table had already been taken. The only open seats left were ones next to the window. Laney made her way over to them and sat down, admiring the dropping sun outside.

"Perfect" she smiled.

It wasn't long before a food carrying Corey began making his way over.

"Here's your salad," he said, sliding the container towards Laney.

Laney nodded her thanks and waited patiently for Corey to sit down before beginning to eat her meal.

"So," Corey asked, already taking his first bite out of his burger, "Anything new going on at your house?"

Laney shook her head.

"No, not really. Same old boring parents and same old boring life"

Corey nodded, not exactly sure what else to say. He let silence creep in, suddenly very interested in his food.

"So, did you mean what you said?" Laney asked.

"About what?"

"About me being pretty."

Corey nearly choked on his burger.

"Oh, that. I'm sure you don't want to hear that. Just a little slip of the tongue"

Laney frowned. Her heart began sinking into her stomach

"But…" Corey said, "I do think you're pretty Lanes. Your style is awesome, your hair is cool, and your eyes are always sparkling. How can anyone not call you pretty?"

Laney said nothing, her mind suddenly becoming completely blank. That was unexpected.

"Thanks Core" she finally managed to say, "That really means a lot from you. Normally people just call me "dude" or, "guy", and it gets a little depressing. No one ever seems to call me anything but a boy"

"I'm sorry about that Lanes. Kin, Kon, and I just want to treat you as one of the guys. We thought you would be more comfortable that way and wouldn't feel left out. I guess it's just hard to remember that I have a girlfriend sometimes"

"A girlfriend?" Laney smiled, her eyebrows slightly raised and her face red-hot.

Corey noticed this and immediately began backpedaling his words.

"I mean, uh, like a friend that's a girl. Not like an actual "Girlfriend"" he nervously smiled.

"I know Core. I'm just messing with you" Laney punched her friend on the arm playfully.

Corey sighed with relief. He started to take another bite out of his burger, when he suddenly stopped and turned to his friend.

"You know," he began, "It wouldn't be so bad if you and I stared dating. I'd rather be with you than with some random girl that I don't know"

Before Laney could respond to Corey's comment, a large cough got the attention of the two band mates.

"Are you two enjoying your meal tonight?" a well-dressed man with a mustache and glasses, asked.

"Yeah. Thanks for asking" Corey smiled.

Laney however, was staring at the man with confusion.

"Kin, what are you doing?"

The man suddenly began to seat profusely.

"Kin? Who is Kin? I'm just your friendly neighborhood waiter asking about your meal"

"This is a fast food restaurant. There are no waiters here"

The man sighed in defeat before pulling of his mustache.

"Holy Crap. Laney, Kin was the waiter the whole time!" Corey exclaimed.

The guitarist friend's rolled their eyes at his obliviousness. Laney turned towards Kin.

"Seriously dude, what are you doing here?" she asked.

Kin shrugged.

"Nothing really. I got bored with Kon and decided to see what you two were up to"

Laney looked around for a moment.

"Where is Kon?"

"Probably back at the house. He kinda doesn't know I'm here right now"

"What?" Corey suddenly exclaimed, "But you guys do everything together"

"So" Kin snapped, "You think that just because we're twins, that we have to spend every waking moment together?"

Corey sighed,and placed a comforting hand on his friends shoulder.

"Of course not. Its just, you're kinda interrupting something right now"

Kin raised his eyebrow.

"What exactly am I interrupting?" he asked.

"Oh, uhhhhhh. Hey look, a three headed purple gorilla!"

Kin turned around wildly.

"Where?" he asked, his eyes darting back and forth.

Corey took advantage of his friend's distraction and grabbed Laney's hand. Before the red head could say anything, Corey whisked her sway towards the exit.

**(Got Away Transition)**

"Whew, that was close" Corey exhaled.

"Core, why did we suddenly have to make a quick exit when Kin asked you a simple question?" Laney frowned.

Corey ignored him and checked his watch.

"Would you look at the time. We should probably start making our way back," he suggested.

Laney groaned in frustration, but nodded her head. It wasn't exactly what someone would call a "perfect date", but at least Corey had called her pretty. That had to count for something.

"Lets take a shortcut" Corey said, his finger pointing to a nearby park.

"At night? Isn't that a little dangerous?"

"Don't worry about it Lanes" the guitarist smiled, suddenly holding her hand, "I'm sure nothing bad will happen"

'_Famous last words'_ Laney thought.

She sighed in defeat and allowed herself to be pulled into the completely barren park.

The sun was way past the horizon by now, meaning the two friends were now walking in almost complete darkness. Corey took notice of Laney's worried face and decided to give her hand a squeeze.

"Hey Lanes, wanna here some good news?" he asked, trying to take her mind of the growing dark that was surrounding them.

"Hm?" the bassist mumbled.

"I got us a gig at Peaceville's Hall of Fame"

Laney felt her eye nearly bulge out of her skull.

"Peaceville's Hall of Fame? Core, that's the mother of all gigs. We could be playing for the whole town. Heck, we could be playing for even more than that. How in the world did you manage to score us this gig?"

Corey shrugged.

"Stalking the mayor helps," he grinned.

Laney chuckled at her friend's joke, and suddenly hugged him. She didn't care what his reaction would be. She was just too excited to care.

"Oh, and there's one more thing" Corey said as they separated.

"More? Core, what else could you possibly…"

Laney voice failed her however, as Corey lips suddenly connected to hers.


	7. Chapter 7

Trina Riffen groaned as another wave of tiredness washed over her. She was alone at the moment, due in part to her father's worrying qualities. He had asked to wait until Corey had come home before locking up for the night. This is something Trina definitely did not want to do, but she had little choice. How could she deny the man who had given her a home those many years ago?

"Where are you dork?" she grunted, changing the channel yet again on the living room T.V.

It was 8:30 at the moment, way past when her stupid brother was supposed to be home. Trina felt as though her younger sibling was preventing her beauty sleep on purpose. Tired of the boring shows of late night television, the pink haired girl pulled out three distinct photographs. Trina stared at them with interest.

`Ever since Nick Mallory had refused an invitation to his party, the pink haired female had become very suspicious. The popular boy's behavior had not followed any of the patterns she had studied when spying on him. He had worn formal clothing, acted weirdly, and even flirted with one of her brother's nerdy friends. And that was the thing that interested Trina the most. Why her? What made Nick Mallory suddenly so interested in a girl, three years his junior?

Concerned, Trina had sent Mina to spy on the party and report back anything unusual. Her best friend returned as soon as possible, and had presented the three photos Trina Riffen now held in front of her. The first photo held a picture of Nick Mallory talking with Corey and his red haired friend. The second, held a picture of the same girl with a boy that looked just like her. Upon looking closer, the emotional teen discovered that it was the bassist for Mina's sister's band.

'_How interesting' _she thought to herself.

Trina decided to throw away the last photo, chalking it up to nothing more than a bad camera angle. Mina had declared it to be the most interesting one, but her best friend couldn't see it. Why was a picture of the crowd so important? Besides, the two other pictures in front of her were much more interesting. It seemed that Corey's tomboy friend had collected a few admirers. She had not only managed to snag the heart of the hunkiest boy in town, but another attractive looking boy as well. What was her secret? And how was Trina going to compete with her?

"I'm home!"

Trina hastily put the photos back in her pocket, and sat up as her younger brother walked into the room.

"Oh, hey Trina" Corey greeted.

Trina nodded in acknowledgement. She pointed to the clock.

"Why so late?" she asked.

Corey rubbed the back of his head, his face suddenly turning red.

"No reason" he smiled.

"Well, for whatever reason, I hope you're happy. Because of you, I missed at least five minutes of beauty sleep. How can I look my best if I can't get any sleep?"

Corey shrugged, plopping down on the seat next to her.

"You don't need beauty sleep sis, you're already pretty. If you got any more beautiful, you might as well be a model"

Trina cocked her head to the side. Getting a complement from Corey was unexpected. Well, maybe not unexpected. More like completely incredible and impossible. Before the pink haired teen could reply, she suddenly noticed that her brother smelled of perfume and grease.

"Where were you tonight?"

Corey chuckled. He relaxed on the sofa and smiled.

"Nowhere in particular. Just on a date with my best friend. We talked for a bit, had some food, and walked through the park. Oh, and did I mention that we kissed and admitted our feelings for each other?"

Trina couldn't hide her expression of shock. Corey had had a kiss before her? How could this have happened? Trina was about to speak, when a sudden realization entered her mind.

"This friend of yours. Is she the girl with red hair that's in your lame band?" she asked,

"Yeah. Why?"

Trina did her best to contain the smile that was forming on her lips. She shrugged.

"No reason. Just curious I guess"

Corey stared at his sister as she yawned, and turned off the mute TV.

"Well, I'm heading up to bed. I'd be ready to apologize to dad tomorrow when you see him"

"Thanks for the advice" Corey said, watching as his older sibling began ascending the steps to her room.

Before she left his vision, Trina pulled out the three photographs in her possession. She threw them down to her brother.

"What are these?" he asked, grabbing the floating pieces of paper in the air.

"Just some photos Mina took. Just thought you'd be interested in them" She turned her back to him and waved, "Night".

Corey waved back, his mind struggling to comprehend Trina's strange behavior. He shrugged and looked at the photos. What's the worst that could happen?

**(Story Progression Transition)**

If one were to look up the definition of happiness in the dictionary, they would find the smiling face of Laney Penn as she walked to band practice the next day. The previous nights events still remained at the forefront of her mind, and she never wanted to forget them. Corey had kissed her, admitted he had feelings for her afterward, and asked her to be his girlfriend. She obviously said yes, and she couldn't wait to see him today. She was so absorbed with her excitement in fact; she failed to notice the mysterious figure that had suddenly appeared behind her.

"Laney Penn. Curious seeing you out here" the figure said.

Laney jumped at the sound of the voice. She turned around rapidly, prepared to face anything. When she only saw the smiling face of Nick Mallory however, she let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh, hey Nick. Yeah, I'm just heading over to Corey's for practice. We have a big gig coming up that we really need to get ready for."

Nick Mallory nodded his head, clearly impresses with the success of the band. He flicked the hair back from his eyes, a gesture Laney suddenly found strangely attractive.

"That's awesome Laney Penn. Nick Mallory will be sure to be there. For now though, Nick Mallory would like to ask you a question"

"Uh, sure. What do you need?"

Nick chuckled, closing his eyes for a moment. When he opened them, Laney let out a gasp.

"Would Laney Penn like to hang out with Nick Mallory after her practice today?" the attractive teen asked, his eyes suddenly twice their size and sparkling blue.

"So kawaii" Laney muttered.

The red head bassist was caught in the teen's spell of cuteness, and couldn't break free. She wanted to say yes, to have those eyes all to herself.

"Wait a second" Laney suddenly blinked, the spell temporarily broken.

Nick Mallory's magic eyes were strong, but Laney's love for Corey was stronger. She shook her head and closed her eyes to the popular teen.

"I'm sorry Nick, but I can't do that. Corey and I are kinda dating right now, so I don't think it would be right to start hanging out with other guys. Thank you for the offer though. It's really sweet of you to ask"

Nick Mallory watched in surprise as Laney turned her back to him, and continued down the road to Corey's garage. He frowned, turning his eyes back to normal.

"This is tougher than Nick Mallory thought," he said.

**(To the Garage Transition)**

Kon frowned as stared at his friend and brother. Corey was playing guitar on the stage, his face looking sad and betrayed. Kin also had the same look, the only difference being his location on the couch. What was going on with those two?

"Your honorable bassist is hear" Laney yelled out as she entered.

Corey and Kon greeted her, the latter's being slightly happier. Kin didn't even look up.

"What's going on? Its like a funeral or something in here" Laney said as she pulled out her bass.

"Why don't you ask Nick Mallory?" Corey muttered angrily under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing Lanes. Lets just focus on practicing for the gig"

Laney frowned, slightly disappointed. She didn't expect Corey to declare his undying love for her when she walked in, but a simple smile would have been nice.

"Sure Core. By the way, you'll never guess what happened on my way over here"

"Hm?"

"I met Nick Mallory on the sidewalk and he asked me to hang out with him after practice. How weird is that?" Laney smiled at the joke.

Corey felt his anger flare. He threw his guitar on the ground and stomped out of the garage.

"Whoa, what's up with him?" Laney asked Kon.

"No idea. I think you may want to talk to him" the drummer suggested.

Laney nodded, and followed her new boyfriend. Kon watched her go before suddenly turning to his brother.

"And what's going on with you? You've had that sad look since last night. Did something bad happen?"

Kin sighed sadly. He looked up at his twin, and let out the secret he had been holding for the past few days.

"Kon, I think I'm in love with Laney"


	8. Chapter 8

Laney's face was filled with concern as she chased after her best friend. She racked her brain for the reasons why Corey would just storm out, but none seemed to come to mind. What had made him so upset?

"Core, wait up" she called out.

Corey froze in place. He hadn't expected anyone to follow him.

"What do you want?" he grumbled as the bassist approached.

"I want to know what's going on with you. You don't say hello when I walked in, you slammed your most valuable guitar on the ground, and you just stormed off without a word. I'm starting to get a little worried about you"

"Sure" Corey scoffed, "Like you actually care"

Laney placed her hands on her hips.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I don't know Laney, why don't you ask Nick Mallory or Larry? I'm sure they would just love to help you out," Corey shouted.

The front man instantly regretted his words after he saw the hurt look on Laney's face. He sighed and began rubbing his temples.

"I'm sorry Lanes. You didn't deserve that"

Laney remained silent, still shocked at her friend's words. Now she really wanted to know what had upset him so much.

"Core, what's going on? Talk to me here"

Corey reached into his back pocket and pulled out the three photographs his sister had given him. He placed them in Laney's hand, and studied her face, as she looked them over. After a moment or two, she began giggling.

"What' so funny?" he demanded

Laney ignored him and began laughing hysterically. She threw the pictures over her shoulder and pulled Corey into a tight hug.

"You're a big goof ball, you know that" she smiled.

Corey was unable to hide the surprise that had appeared on his face. He tried top speak, but only stuttering seemed to come out.

"W-well I…"

"You were totally jealous of Nick and Larry, weren't you?" Laney squeezed him tighter.

"N-no. I was just a little concerned about your sudden popularity. I mean, come on. Nick Mallory and Larry? What's up with that?"

"Whatever jealous boy. All you need to know is that you're the only guy for me, no matter what happens. So stand up, wipe your nose, and lets get back to practicing"

Corey felt his heart elevate in his chest. He smiled and hugged Laney back as tightly as he could.

"Thanks Lanes, I really needed that. Lets head back"

The red head nodded, and the two began making their way back to the garage.

**(Kin Just Confessed Transition)**

"W-what?" Kon stuttered.

"I think I'm in love with Laney. I can't explain why, and I really don't care. All I know is that she fills my every waking thought and I can't seem to get rid of her. What am I going to do?"

Kon grimaced. Of all the times to find out your brother has a crush on someone. Especially right before practicing for a huge gig.

"Look Kin, I…" Kon paused for a moment, unsure of what to say, "I really don't know what to do. You know Laney has a crush on Corey"

"Of course I do! Why do you think seeing her with him completely destroys me inside? I certainly don't do in by choice"

"Alright, no need to get angry. I was just trying to help you out here. So, what are you going to do about it?"

Kin shrugged, nonchalantly tapping on his keyboard,

"I'm not really sure. I think I need to tell her, and soon. Nick Mallory looked like he was starting to get a little close to her during the party"

"Are you sure that…"

Kon was suddenly interrupted by the appearance of a hand holding Corey and Laney.

"Hey guys" they greeted.

Kin turned away, his face covered with anger and disgust. His worst fear had finally come true.

"Hey" Kon smiled, "You guys okay?"

"Better than okay Kon. I've got a great band, an unbelievable gig, and the greatest girlfriend a boy could ever have. I'd say I'm doing just fine"

Laney felt herself grin. She would never get tired of being called Corey's girlfriend. Kon, on the other hand, looked at them in complete surprise.

"Wait, you guys are together now? I thought I was just joking around yesterday. I didn't actually think you guys would end up together"

"Stranger things have happened" Laney smiled.

She turned her gaze towards Kin.

"Before I forget, thanks for appearing last night Kin. Without you, me and Core might not have confessed to each other"

Kin tried his best, but was unable to contain the burning rage within him.

"That it!" he yelled, "I'm taking my keyboard and going home"

His band mates looked on in utter confusion, as the thin boy angrily excited the garage.

"What about practice?" Corey shouted after him.

"What about it? You don't even have any lyrics. What are we gonna practice, a nursery rhythm?"

Corey remained silent, unable to come up with a proper retort. Kin rolled his eyes and continued his path towards his home.

"He has a point Core. What are we going to do about lyrics?" Laney asked.

Corey sighed and began to formulate a plan. How could he have Trina freak out by tomorrow?

"I'll be right back" he said, suddenly dashing into his house.

An awkward silence fell between the remaining two members of the band. Both tried to say something, but seemed unable to find any words.

"He likes you" Kon broke the silence.

"Who? Corey?"

Kon shook his head and sighed.

"No, Kin. That's why he stormed off just now. I guess seeing you with Corey put him over the edge or something"

"What? But Kin and I are just friends."

"I know, and that's what's hurting him so much. But that's not even the worse part. Kin and I tell each other everything, and now he suddenly has a crush on you without telling me? Something just doesn't add up here"

Laney groaned.

"Why is it that, when I finally get Corey to notice me, three other guys also begin expressing an interest? Maybe karma's paying me back for taking those coins from the fountain?"

Kon's eyes went as wide as dinner plates. He grabbed Laney's shoulders, and began shaking her.

"What!? You took coins from the fountain!?"

Laney pushed herself away from the frantic drummer and began dusting herself off.

"Yeah, so what? They're just some stupid coins"

"Laney, those coins are more than just stupid. They're a desperate attempt for someone to find love. By taking them, you took the love they held as well. No wonder these guys are obsessed with you. You have their coins!"

Laney stared at her friend in confusion. She was about to rebuff the idea, when Kon suddenly grabbed her by the shoulders again.

"We need to fix this, NOW!".


End file.
